fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aristokles Argyris
Aristokles is a mage from Bellum who moved to Minstrel after losing his job and getting kicked out by his mother. Appearence Aristokles is a man of average average height with messy blonde hair and red eyes he is a little under weight. In his spare time he wears a long sleeve shirt under an unbuttoned jacket as well as black pants and running shoes.While working he wears a black vest with a white dress shirt underneath with black dress pants and dress shoes also he is almost always followed around by his pet cat named Sir Pounce-a-lot. Personality Aristokles is an enthusiastic person who is often told to calm down and focus. he is also a very intelligent person who can come up with strategies and plans on the spot but do to his unfocused look people often don't realize this and end up underestimating him.Although being a mercenary he does not like to fight which causes trouble with his employers because he questions the reasoning behind a fight and whether or not it actually is required to complete an objective. He doesn't join a guild because he thinks that having friends around will only slow him down and create a weakness that he doesn't need the only exeption to this rule is ser Pounce-A-Lot a cat who despite all of his efforts will not leave him alone. History Born in Bellum he was raised by his father who taught him magic until he was 16 when his father died due to a sudden heart attack as well as food poisoning. He then went to live with his mother who made him get a job to pay for the room he was using in her house as well as the food he was eating, So he got a job as a waiter at a nearby inn he kept this job for 4 years until he was fired because cat hair had been found in the food and was thought to be from Sir Pounce-a-lot (and it is because of this that he doesn't like the cat following him). After losing his job his mother kicked him out calling him a free loading mother hubbard who was making her teeth itch. So he left and wandered around for a while until he was asked for help defending a farm from dark mages who were going around destroying everything. So he agreed and after he dealt with them he was paid for his help and realized that he could do this kind of stuff for a living. Powers & Abilities Chess Magic: (チェス魔法, Chesu Mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic that revolves around the rules of chess. He prefers to use Wonderland style which is creating familiars that are similar to the pieces in a game of chess. He can also use Chess Master style as long as there is at least three opponent's or if the opponent has enough magical power to create their own pieces Sword Magic:(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic used by many mages. *'''Stasis Blade - '''The blade of the sword becomes covered in blue specks of light that paralyze anyone who comes into contact with the blade temporarly.